1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to extension structure, and more particularly pertains to a new light switch extension wherein the same is arranged to provide for remote actuation of a light switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light switch extension structure is available in the prior art and indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,645 to permit the remote actuation of a light switch, also as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,345 wherein a toddler may have access to the operation of a light switch. Other prior art patents include 3,839,615; 4,221,946; and 4,743,724.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies in the prior art by providing for case of retrofit of the organization relative to a light switch lever by providing cooperative clamping jaws and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.